goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
AA, DB, DM, DDB, and DFB revive Rosie and get ungrounded
Characters Althea Andrea-Princess Dark Bowser-Alan Dark Meowser-Hugh Dark Dry Bowser-Simon Dark Fire Bowser-Russell Rosie-Ivy Boris-James Christopher-Alan Angelina-Kate Evil Althea Andrea-Elizabeth Bowser-Scary Voice Ice Princess-Julie Bowser Jr-Brian Meowser-Alan Gold Princess-Kimberly Meowser Jr-Justin Dry Bowser-Professor/Conrad Dry Princess-Tween Girl/Robin Dry Bowser Jr-Eric Fire Bowser-Dave Fire Princess-Emma Fire Bowser Jr-Shy Girl Plot This takes place right after Caillou escaped from Romania. Transcript Althea Andrea: I am going to revive Rosie Anderson after she was killed by her own brother Caillou! Dark Bowser: Me too! Dark Meowser: Me three! Dark Dry Bowser: Me four! Dark Fire Bowser: Me five! (at the graveyard) Althea Andrea: Now to revive Rosie. (Rosie appears) Rosie: What?! Where am I?! Dark Bowser: Actually, we revived you after you were killed by your brother. (Boris comes in happy) Boris: Althea Andrea, did you just revive Rosie along with Dark Bowser, Dark Meowser, Dark Dry Bowser and Dark Fire Bowser? Althea Andrea: Yes we all did. Dark Meowser: We did it together. Boris: Thank you for reviving my daughter. You can go home now. (at Althea Andrea's house, Christopher and Angelina are happy except for Evil Althea Andrea) Christopher: Althea Andrea, thank you for reviving Rosie along with Dark Bowser, Dark Meowser, Dark Dry Bowser and Dark Fire Bowser. You are now ungrounded. Evil Althea Andrea: What?! Rosie deserves to be dead and you had to revive her! You should be grounded for this! Althea Andrea: Shut up Evil Me! Rosie is a good person now! Angelina: You heard you good clone! You are grounded grounded grounded for wishing Rosie dead again! Go to your room now! (Evil Althea Andrea runs upstairs, crying in Ines' voice, Portuguese) (at Dark Bowser's house) Bowser: Dark Bowser, thank you for reviving Rosie along with Althea Andrea, Dark Meowser, Dark Dry Bowser and Dark Fire Bowser. You are now ungrounded forever. Bowser Jr: What?! Dark Bowser, I can't believe you revived a person who deserved to be dead! You know I hated Rosie from Caillou! I wish you were dead! Dark Bowser: How dare you wish me dead?! Bowser: Also, the reason why he revived Rosie was because she was killed by Caillou after escaping Romania! You are grounded for wishing Rosie and your brother dead! Ice Princess: Go to your room now! (Bowser Jr runs upstairs crying in Mads' voice, Danish) (At Dark Meowser's house) Meowser: Dark Meowser, thank you for reviving Rosie along with Althea Andrea, Dark Bowser, Dark Dry Bowser and Dark Fire Bowser. You know she's a nice girl. You are ungrounded forever. Meowser Jr: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Dark Meowser, how could you?! I wanted Rosie to be dead forever and you had to revive her! Meowser: None of your business Meowser Jr! You are grounded grounded grounded for wishing Rosie dead again! Gold Princess: Go to your room now and enjoy wearing nappies as your punishment! (Meowser Jr runs to his room crying in Giorgo's voice, Italian) (at Dark Dry Bowser's house) Dry Bowser: Dark Dry Bowser, we are so proud of you for reviving Rosie after she was killed by Caillou along with Althea Andrea, Dark Bowser, Dark Meowser and Dark Fire Bowser. You are ungrounded forever. We can go to Texas Roadhouse later. Dry Bowser Jr: What? No no no no no no no no no no no! Shame on you for reviving Rosie from Caillou! I was looking forward to her burning in Hell! Dry Bowser: Dry Bowser Jr, how dare you say that about Rosie?! You are grounded grounded grounded for wishing Rosie dead again! Dry Princess: Go to your room now! (Dry Bowser Jr runs upstairs crying in Marko's voice, Finnish) (finally at Dark Fire Bowser's house) Fire Bowser: Dark Fire Bowser, we can't believe you revived Rosie along with Althea Andrea, Dark Bowser, Dark Meowser, and Dark Dry Bowser. Fire Princess: This has gotten to be the best things you have ever done. You are ungrounded forever. Fire Bowser Jr: What?! It can't be! Rosie deserves to die! Fire Bowser: Fire Bowser Jr, you are grounded grounded grounded for wishing Rosie dead again! The reason why Dark Fire Bowser revived her was because she was killed by Caillou after escaping from Romania! Fire Princess: Go to your room now! (Fire Bowser Jr runs upstairs crying in Cristiano's voice, Portuguese) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Bowser Jr deserves Category:All Meowser Jr deserves Category:All Dry Bowser Jr deserves Category:All Fire Bowser Jr deserves Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos Category:Ungrounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7 Category:Grounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7